new_trollpastfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Gimbi the NEO 17,5: Tłuszczonator
Tymczasem w pokoju obok. ???: Ja pierdzielę. Co się tam dzieje u tego aspołecznego przygłupa?! Nie można usłyszeć swoich myśli. Zadzwonię na policję, niech zapozna się z ludźmi. Policja dotarła do mieszkania. Otworzył im Gimbi w postaci właściciela. Policjant 1:Dzień dobry. Pewien sąsiad skarży się na pańskie zachowanie. Gimbi: No i co. Policjant 1: Może nam pan to wyjaśni. Gimbi: Yyy... Oglądałem telewizję. Policjant 2: Muszę się rozejrzeć po mieszkaniu... Czekaj, czekaj. Pan nie ma telewizora. Gimbi: Telewizor? Miałem na myśli radio. Tak słuchałem radia. Policjant 2: Radia też nie widzę. Gimbi: Bo... MA MODUŁ NIEWIDZIALNOŚCI. Policjant 2: Rozumiemy... Niestety, ale... Gimbi: Niestety, ale dostaniecie nagrodę. Policjanci: Jaką??? Gimbi pochłonął ich dusze. Wpadł jednocześnie na genialny pomysł. Postanowił wynająć mieszkanie studentom prawa za darmo. 1 dzień Student: Dzień dobry, studiuję prawo. Dziękuje za mieszkanie. Do widzenia śpieszę się na crossfit. Gimbi: Nie tak szybko. Może coś zjesz? Student: Nie, dziękuje nie jem... Gimbi: Nie martw się, to wegańska potrawa. Student: A to z miłą chęcią zjem, czy wspominałem, że studiuję prawo? Gimbi pochłonął jego dusze. 10 dzień powtarzania tego samego. Gimbi: To będzie już 2137 dusz. Chyba się skończyli. Ciekawe czy ktoś coś podejrzewa. Tymczasem na komendzie. Komendant: Studenci prawa znikają. Policjant 3: Może już skończyli? Policjant 4: Co? Policjant 3: Studia. Komendant: Nie o to mi chodzi idioci. Znikają od chwili powstania darmowego noclegu przeznaczonego dla nich. Musimy to sprawdzić. I dlaczego nikt nie zauważył zniknięcia policjanta nr 1 i 2? Policjant 3: Co sprawdzić? Komendant: Nocleg. Policjant 3: Jaki? Komendant: Darmowy. Policjant 3: Co darmowy? Policjant 4: Nie lepiej zjeść kebsa? Komendant: Jak wy tu się znaleźliście?! Policjant 3: Mój wujek to prezydent tego miasta. Policjant 4: Ja złowiłem złotą rybkę, która spełniła moje życzenie. Policjant 3: Jakie? Policjant 4: Mieć pracę. Komendant: Marnuje na was mój cenny czas! Wezwać jednostki specjalne! Policjant 3: Co wezwać? Policjant 4: Jednostki specjalnej troski. Policjant 3: Nas? Komendant: Ja pie... 3 godziny później w domu Gimbiego. Jednostki specjalne JTS bardzo grzecznie weszły do środka rozwalając drzwi. JTS: Jesteś aresztowany. Gimbi: Nie wystarczyło zapukać? Macie 10 sekund na przeprosiny. JTS zaczęli przygotowywać się do... stracenia swoich dusz. Tak on to zrobił. To było do przewidzenia. ???: Cholera! Jest 21:37. Niektórzy ludzie śpią już od 2 godzin. Czyżby znowu ten podczłowiek? Trzeba wziąć sprawę w swoje ręce. Z pokoju obok wyłonił się... grubas podczłowiek 500 kilogramowy bohater naszych czasów. Piotr Tłuszcz: Jestem obrońcą sprawiedliwości. Nazywam się Piotr Tłuszcz, ale dla takich łotrów jak ty nazywam się TŁUSZCZONATOR. Gimbi: To ty jesteś na tym pliku xD Tłuszczonator: Jakim pliku? Gimbi: Jeśli uruchomisz ten plik to pojawi się twoje zdjęcie. Grubasa podczłowieka xD Tłuszczonator: Miałem słabe dzieciństwo. Bardzo słabe i smutne. Gimbi: Chyba miałeś na myśli bardzo grube. Bardzo grube i tłuste. Tłuszczonator bardzo się wkurzył i zezłościł. Wybił Gimbiego ze swojego Bębzuna w ścianę. Ten zaś odbił się od ściany i ponownie znalazł się na brzuchu by powtórzyć czynność. Niemal tak jak w Arkanoidzie. Trwało to do momentu zawalenia się ściany. Gruz runął na Gimbim. Prawie tak jak w Tetrisie. Gimbi postanowił porzucić formę mieszkańca i zmienić się w Neomorpha. Wycofał się pod samo okno. Grubas postanowił rzucić się na Gimbiego i go pożreć dokładnie tak jak w Pac-manie. Gimbi w ostatniej chwili zrobił unik. Grubas zniszczył ścianę i wypadł z 9 piętra. Odbił się swoim brzuchem i wrócił na 9 piętro. Tłuszczonator: Wróciłem, ty biały gadzie. Gimbi: Nie, jednak znowu spadasz na glebę. Gimbi kopnął go prosto w jego narośla. Tłuścioch spadł tym razem na plecy. Na szczęście beton zamortyzował upadek. Żyłby jeszcze przez 30 minut, ale Ciocia Dan-Dan przejechała mu głowę. Gimbi pochłonął jego dusze pomimo takiej odległości. Gimbi: No i co teraz? HA? A nie. O NIE TYLKO NIE TO!!! Z martwych ciał wydobywają się gazy. Truchło zaczęło chaotycznie latać we wszystkie strony niszcząc przy tym miasto. Gimbi wpadł na genialny pomysł polegający na wypierdalaniu z tego miasta. Przybrał postać człowieka i zszedł na sam dół. Tam właśnie czekał na niego autobus. Kierowca wstał i zaczął klaskać, bo tylko 2 osoby (włączając w to Gimbiego) wpadły na pomysł użycia jego autobusu (którego sam skonstruował za pomocą radomskiej technologii) do ratowania swoich żyć. Tymczasem w mieszkaniu żydowskiej rodziny. Wnuczka: Nie martw się dziadku, II wojna światowa się dawno skończyła. Już nikt Cię nie wsadzi do obozu i nie zagazuje twoich bliskich. W tym właśnie momencie ciało przeleciało przez mieszkanie i swoim zabójczym gazem zabiło wszystkich z wyjątkiem dziadka. Dziadek: NIE!!! Autobus spokojnie opuszczał gruzy miasta. Pasażer: Dobrze, że jesteśmy bezpieczni. W tej chwili Gimbi zmienił się w mikser. Gimbi: Co do hu... Pasażer: Ehh. To miasto źle na mnie działało. Najwidoczniej mam kłopoty z transformacjami. Może przez to, że w ciągu 10 dni pochłonąłem tyle dusz?-pomyślał Gimbi. Nagle w tył autobusu wbił się ten martwy tłuścioch. Pojazdowi dodał niesamowitej szybkości. Kierowca stracił panowanie. Gimbi zmienił się w Elvisa. Pasażer: Tak, Presley! Jestem bogaty! Pasażer umarł, ponieważ do środka przedostawał się morderczy gaz. Kierowca: Musimy opuścić autobus, albo zginiemy. Gimbi: Jeśli wyskoczysz to zginiesz. Kierowca: A masz lepszy pomysł? Gimbi: Tak, oderwę sobie kawałek ciała i zamienię go w maskę przeciwgazową. Kierowca: Tak, to brzmi logicznie... Później to dokończę Kategoria:Gimbi the NEO: trylogia Kategoria:Fabuła Gimbiego Kategoria:Długie Kategoria:Wyróżnione